


Promises (A FutterDash Songfic)

by Destinyrays023



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy's last two things to say to Rainbow Dash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises (A FutterDash Songfic)

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.

A/N: This is my first try at a songfic, so please be kind.

Pairing: FlutterDash.

Song: This I Promise You by N' Sync

AU: Equestria is a desolate and abandoned area. It looks like a war had happened.

"Fluttershy! Where are you?!" A trembling voice called out. "Fluttershy! please!" she

repeated.

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surround you,

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call,

Was standing here all along..

The pony who had called desperately for 'Fluttershy' ran and ran with tears strolling down her face. She had come to a point on the path where she began running into what was known as the Everfree Forest.

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

"Fluttershy! Where are you!" she screamed loudly sobbing. She kept galloping through the forest then immediately paused in a rapid state of shock and horror, what was in front of her made her wanna faint.

The pony she was looking for, Fluttershy, was laying there, bloody, with scratches and bruises .

"FLUTTERSHY!" The pony screamed louder than ever, her sobs making her voice crack.

Fluttershy twitched and looked up at the other pony. "R-Rainbow..." she squeaked. Rainbow Dash gasped and tears came down her cheeks more. "..F-Fluttershy.. you're alive...?" Rainbow Dash croaked with lumps in her throat.

"y-yes..but not for long" Fluttershy said softly but groaned in pain.

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...

"H-how did this h-happen to yo-you...!" Rainbow Dash angrily shouted trying to contain more tears from falling.

"I..got attacked... " Fluttershy said meekly now begginning to wheeze.

Rainbow's eyes widened. "HOW?! OH NO PLEASE DONT GO" Rainbow sobbed.

Fluttershy began tearing up and contined wheezing and closed her eyes and weakly said, "There's no point in explaining...its too long." she paused. "I just want you to know 2 things Rainbow Dash, before i go.." she breathed heavily and coughed, her eyes closed.

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you..

This I promise you..

"YES?!" Rainbow was bawling and placed a hoof on Fluttershy.

"I love you...i always have, and the second thing is.." Fluttershy said feeling the numbness travel slowly through her body.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Promise me, it won't hurt you when im gone" Fluttershy breathed heavily and knew it was over.

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

Without you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all...

"I LOVE YOU TOO! AND HOW CAN I PROMISE THAT?! ITS GONNA HURT BADLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO" Rainbow bawled.

Fluttershy had tears down her cheeks and meekly said "please...promise me..."

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you baby

Fluttershy felt numb completely and drifted into peaceful darkness.

Rainbow Dash stood there frozen. Rain began pouring.

Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Rainbow laid next to Fluttershy's frozeness. Silent tears strolling down her face.

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Story is also on my fanfiction.net


End file.
